oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Blazing Mountains
The Alibaba Kingdom, a beautiful country in the New World. Even after the gruesome events that occurred five years ago, it is still ranked on the monthly travel magazine as one of the top twenty places to live. Also known as the "Kingdom of Knowledge", this place is just short of a real paradise. From it's advanced education centers and miles long Libraries, to its just social system and flourishing flora and fauna, the Alibaba Kingdom definitely was the place to visit before one's lifetime. It holds so much importance, economically and scholarly, that the Marines assign a strong squadron to always be stationed on the country. Even if the squad changes from time to time, it is always led by a Vice-Admiral. The royal army and the common people make these Marines always feel like home, treating them nothing short of heroes. This time, a quite unusual Vice-Admiral would be stationed on the country. The citizens gathered every time they could around her in order to stand in awe at her presence, and the children would ask about their journeys, which they would later use as stories to role play along in the playgrounds. "The King has arrived!" Exclaimed a sailor from the docks as a large ship, with the Kingdom's symbol on it's flag entered the busy bay. "I'm finally home!!!!!", a young man was standing atop the ship's bow, dressed in particular garments, waving at the citizens and workers of the bay. As if they were excited to see him, the people waved right back at him. But the crew on the ship already knew what their King was about to do. "My Lord, you musn't!" But it was all for naught, as Ramses A. Ishtar, the young King of Alibaba, had turned into dust, and made his way towards the island, arriving in a large gust of that same dust. It spread everywhere, and caused those near him to begin coughing. "OH! I always forget! I'm so sorry!!!", Ishtar exclaimed to his coughing subjects as he bowed his head in an apologetic manner. The citizens exclaimed back, waving their hands as to not have their king bowing his head to them. "Please! Your Highness! it's no problem! cough, cough!" Ishtar scratched his head, smiling and saluting his citizens. He began looking around, searching for something. "Hey, Hey!...Is that Giant Marine already here!?", he asked those around him, trembling with excitement. Amidst two rows of coughing Marines and massive billowing clouds of dust, Sol alone glanced at the king unperturbed. Not because of a particular effort in resisting the urticant particles on her part- though the Marine would have not let anything but a mortal wound disrupt her martial decorum in such occasion- but because she too has morphed in a bundle of pure elements. Her massime frame was shrunk into a wisp of plasma, so not to clutter any portion of space that wasn’t absolutely necessary. After inhaling a little while, she gave a comparatively little breath, which still turned into a gale that washed the kingdom square from its dust and threw the guard of honor from their feet. Despite that, they still parted relatively orderly, rifles pointed upwards, to make a row of space. Sol strode in, and went by the king. “Greetings, your Majesty. My name is Marishi Sol, and I shall be the protector of your land”. She said whilst bowing, sending waves of white foam off her feet. Her frame was lit in a milky light, pleasant to the eye, belying the extreme heat inside. Several medals bore a stronger, more piercing glow, like stars in a firmament. Category:Role-Plays Category:Tabor gorilla Category:Lemasters30